Fireworks
by alexcullen1
Summary: Deeks takes Kensi to see fireworks for the 4th of July. Fluffy one shot! R&R!


**Hey everyone!**

**So this is my first attempt at writing Deeks/Kensi fanfiction. I've always shipped them, but I just started reading Densi fanfiction when school got out. If this one goes over well, I have a few more ideas, so let me know! This is pretty much Densi fluff. Deeks takes Kensi to see fireworks for the 4th of July. R&R!**

**Love,  
Alex**

**DISCALIMER: I don't own NCIS:LA. Would be nice if I did. **

**PS. Check out my other Tiva and Delena fanfics!**

**Fireworks **

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Deeks asked Kensi as she stood up from her desk.

She gave him a warning glare, "Nothing special. Why?"

Deeks scoffed, "Nothing special? C'mon Kens, it's the 4th of July! You should at least enjoy some fireworks."

Kensi shrugged, gathering her stuff. "I wasn't really thinking about it."

"Well why don't you come with me? We can get drinks at this bar on the beach, there's a great view of the fireworks." Deeks offered gathering his tuff to walk out of the building with her.

"Is everything and opportunity for a date with you?" Kensi asked.

Deeks put his hands up. "Hey, I was just asking."  
Kensi took a deep breath. "I know. Sorry."

"So will you go with me?" He asked again.

"Pick me up at eight." She replied as she got in her car.

"You got it Fern!" Deeks beamed back. He was doing a little happy dance in his head. She had agreed!

The team had the day off for the holiday, so the next morning Kensi slept and Deeks scored some sweet waves in the early morning sun.

Kensi eventually dragged herself out of bed and got some coffee in her system. She had butterflies in her stomach and she really didn't want to dwell on why.

Deeks made his way back to his apartment where he showered and took care of Monty.

"Maybe I should bring you tonight." Deeks said to the dog. "Kensi always likes you."

Monty wagged his tail in response. He liked Kensi too. Almost as much as his master liked her.

The two spent the day relaxing in their separate homes. They both looked at the clock every 5 minutes wishing it would hurry up. Deeks anxiously waiting as the clock ticked closer to eight. He just wanted to be with her.

Finally, after what seemed like eons, Kensi started to get dressed and Deeks took Monty out for one last walk. At ten till eight, Deeks went to go pick up his partner.

He knocked on her door and when Kensi opened it, his mouth dropped open, stunned.

"What? Too much?" Kensi asked self conscious about his gaping mouth.

Deeks swallowed a few times, "No…no you're perfect. I mean beautiful. I mean…"He trailed off, as he took in her white skirt that hit mid-thigh, and her sleeveless red shirt.

Kensi laughed "Thanks, I think."

"Ready to go?" Deeks asked as the blood slowly returned to his brain.

"Let's go." Kensi said grabbing her bag and locking the door behind her.

They talked about random things until they got to the bar and continued until it was nearly time for the fireworks.

People had started wandering down to the beach below and Deeks led Kensi the join them.

"Do you like fireworks?" He asked as he put his arm around her.

She raised an eyebrow at his arm but didn't make a movement to punch him or move. "Yeah I do. They're pretty."

Deeks laughed and she snuggled closer to him. He was shocked, but thrilled.

"What? I'm cold!" She defended herself.

"Uh-huh." Deeks smirked as he pulled her closer.

If he hadn't been looking, he would have missed her blush. It was one of the cutest things he had seen her do.

A big BOOM startled them both as the fireworks stated, the colors danced in the sky as each one erupted in loud bangs and big sparks.

The show went on for a while and when it was done, Kensi said "Thanks for bringing me. It was really nice."

"My pleasure." Deeks grinned down at her.

Deeks drove her back to her house, and right before Kensi got out of the car, she leaned and over and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

He sat in shock as she ran up to her house. She waved at him and he waved back. With a grin he put the car in drive and drove back to his apartment.

'This was PROGRESS!' He though to himself.

FIN


End file.
